Violet Eyes
by Amutia Putri
Summary: Kesialan Amu di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah mempertemukan dia dengan seorang lelaki bermata violet. Mereka tidak menyadari takdir yang sudah dirancang untuk mereka. Awal pertemuan dari takdir yang akan mereka hadapi. My first fic here! RnR please?


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara milik Peach-Pit

Warn: AU, OOC

Gadis itu berlari menyusuri trotoar. Pohon-pohon sakura berjejer di tepi trotoar, tak diindahkan oleh gadis itu. Dengan usil, sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu jatuh dan bergantung pada rambut sang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan kelopak bunga itu.

Gadis itu masih berlari walau napasnya terengah-engah. Dia tidak memperlambat kecepatannya, malah ia semakin menambah tenaganya karena jalanan mulai menanjak. Gadis itu bersusah payah mencapai ujung dari trotoar itu. Sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari, gadis itu berhenti di tepi trotoar dekat jalan. Napasnya tidak teratur dan keringat mengucur melalui pelipisnya.

Dengan tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia melirik jam berwarna kotak-kotak merah pada pergelangannya dan terpekik pelan. "Aku terlambat di hari pertama aku masuk," gerutunya pelan.

Gadis itu berdiri tegak dan menatap lampu lalulintas di seberang sana. Saat lampu yang bergambar orang berwarna hijau, gadis itu menyebrang sendirian. Ya, tak ada orang lain, kecuali beberapa buah mobil yang bisa dihitung jadi sedang berhenti pada masing-masing badan jalan.

Gadis itu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang lumayan tinggi. Dia melihat-lihat ke dalam, siapa tahu dia menemukan penjaga sekolah tak jauh dari sana. Tak begitu lama, seorang lelaki berseragam seperti penjaga sekolah mengahampirinya.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali," gumam gadis itu pelan. "Maaf paman, aku murid baru di sekolah ini? Bisa tolong bukakan gerbangnya untukku?" tutur gadis itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau mebuang-buang waktu karena dia sudah terlambat untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat?" tanya penjaga itu. Dia melihat penampilan gadis yang ada di depannya itu, tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Hal yang memalukan, tapi... alasanku terlambat karena aku tersesat," jawab gadis itu, dia memang tidak berbohong. "Aku bisa menunjukan surat dari kepala sekolah," ujar gadis itu kemudian. Dengan segera ia meronggoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah surat yang dibungkus amplop dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada leleki separuh baya di hadapannya.

"Namamu Hinamori Amu?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Ya!" jawab Amu semangat, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu seperti ini. Mungkin karena dia sedang dikejar waktu, atau sebaliknya dia yang sedang mengejar waktu.

"Baiklah nona Hinamori, kau boleh masuk. Tapi lain kali jangan sampai tersesat lagi," nasehat lelaki itu sambil membukakan gerbang untuk Amu. Amu menggumamkan terima kasih dan melesat pergi menuju kelasnya.

Di sudah tahu di mana dia ditempatkan. Di kelas 2-B. Tapi sayang, dia tidak tahu di mana letak kelas itu.

"Ah... bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak bertanya padapenjaga tadi dimana letak kelasku..." gerutunya dengan nada lemas. Dia duduk lemas di lantai koridor terbuka yang sepi. Dia memejamkan matanya, tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras, ia ingin beristirahat sejenak.

Semilir angin meniupkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Amu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin di pertengahan musim semi itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah alunan musik di telinganya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan berdiri. Mata sewarna madunya menjelajahi sekeliling, tapi tidak seorang pun ditemukan.

Keingin tahuannya membawa dirinya pergi melangkah mencari sumber suara itu. Dia berjalan menerobos halaman sekolah yang luas itu. Sampai dia menemukan seorang lelaki yang berdiri membelakanginya sedang bermain biola di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah daun yang bergoyang pelan memantulkan warna rambut milik sang lelaki. Warnanya seperti langit malam di musim panas, hitam tapi tidak kelam, biru tapi tidak terang. Amu mencoba mendekat dengan langkah perlahan. Tapi, dia kurang beruntung, tas selempangnya tersangkut di salah satu semak yang ada di sana dan menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menghentikan permainan biolanya dan menoleh pada Amu. Amu merasa serba salah. Dia membetulkan tasnya agar tidak tersangkut lagi dan menoleh pada lelaki itu untuk minta maaf. Tapi, entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata saat matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu.

Violet. Warna mata lelaki itu, dan sekarang mata itu sedang menatap Amu. Sorot matanya tenang tapi menghanyutkan. Amu terpaku di tempat, sedangkan lelaki itu berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Semakin dekat dan Amu sadar jika lelaki itu jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tiba-tiba tangan lelaki itu terjulur pada dirinya. Amu hanya memejamkan mata dan menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

TBC

Nah loh, kok bersambung? Kan masih prolog hehe...

Ini fic pertama aku dalam fandom Shugo Chara semoga suka dan tolong beri komentarnya dan review...


End file.
